badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper.exe
Hyper.exe I need to get this off my chest so I'll start from the beginning. It was a nice Summer morning in 2010, sometime in late June. It was the summer vacation after I had graduated the 9th grade (which was utter hell, by the way). I was how I would normally be on a long break away from school, relaxed and happy. I never really went outside during the summer. I always thought it was too hot and boring. Instead, I usually just stayed in my room doing stuff on the computer. One day, I was on Omegle (just your run-of-the-mill chatting site). I was just having some conversations, the usual stuff, until I came across a really morbid stranger. I was using the text-only option, so I didn't get to see the guy's face or hear his voice, but something was clearly off about him. Only a few seconds after the chat started, he typed tons of stuff, and it was sort of like this: "HELLO STRANGER! WOULD U LIKE 2 PLAAY AN UNREALEASED GAEM FROM NINTENDO? IF U DO, I WIL TYPE A DOWNLODE LINK 4 U IN A MOMENNT." I remember pausing for a moment to really ponder what this stranger was typing. I had never seen someone just randomly recommend a download link to some game on a chat site before. Well, he kept going, and typed down the download link, which was some ROM on coolrom.com. After he typed it, he left immediately. It was really peculiar, to say the least. Regardless, I wanted to know what this guy was talking about, so I copied and pasted the link, went to the website, and checked out was the game was. It was an NES game, according to the website. The game was called "H" for some reason. Also, Coolrom usually had some screenshots of the game you were looking at, but for some reason, this game had no screenshots at all. It was really sketchy, but I downloaded it out of curiosity. I already had an NES emulator on my computer, along with a ton of games. I booted up the emulator and selected the ROM of the game. The file's name was Hyper.exe, and I didn't know why at the time. The game was booted up normally and it was at the title screen. The screen was entirely black except for bland white text in the center saying "Hyper". At the bottom, it said the game was made by H. I didn't know who this H guy was and I never had heard of any H person in my life, but I ignored it, figuring it was just the programmer's alias or one of his initials. I pressed Start and the screen flashed various seizure-inducing colors, making a loud pixilated static sound. This scared me and I almost jumped back when it happened, but it stopped soon enough. The screen went black for a moment and then it said "World 1-1" in white text. The game finally started, revealing the level and character. There was no music, no noise, nothing. All the pixels on-screen were various shades of red, except for the character. The controllable character looked like a normal person (with a backwards baseball cap). His entire sprite was composed of certain shades of bright green, I guess to contrast the gross splotches of red all over. There didn't seem to be any enemies or obstacles, so I moved the character to the right. After a bit of time passed, I encountered what I assumed to be an enemy. Like the character, it was bright green, and it appeared to be a large rabbit. I pressed B from a distance, which did nothing, so I assumed I had no normal attack. I guessed it was like Mario so I ran forward and jumped on the rabbit, which hadn't even tried to attack me. The rabbit got smooshed, and I tried to proceed, but couldn't. The character stopped dead in his tracks despite my attempts to move him. The rabbit recovered from being jumped on and got up. The screen went black and remained that way until the rabbit's face showed up. It was zoomed in and was now more defined. However, the image was downright horrifying. There was blood dripping from its mouth, which was filled with razor-sharp teeth The mouth was curved into a homicidal smile. Its eyes were dark red and its ears were fully erect, pointing straight up into the air. A line of text appeared below the face, saying "Murder isn't kind. You should think twice before killing someone." I remember thinking to myself,'' what the fuck?'' If this was really an "unreleased Nintendo game", why was it so dark right off the bat? It wasn't hard to tell the guy from before was lying. Hell, he was most likely the guy who made the game. Anyway, the rabbit's face disappeared with the dialogue and the game proceeded as normal. The level was now a dull gray color and the character was blue now. The rabbit's sprite was no where, so I just continued my way through the level. After a while, I reached the end which was marked by the level gradually turning black. The screen cut to black with text saying "World 1-2". The same putrid mixture of reds came back and the character was back to being green. I moved right, still with no obstacles in the way, until I reached the rabbit from before. I wanted to jump over it, but as soon as the sprite appeared, I was unable to jump. So, inevitably, I had to walk toward it, otherwise I would just have to turn the game off. So I walked up to the rabbit and the screen cut to another pixelated zoom-in on the rabbit's face. This time, the rabbit looked less creepy and more happy. It had an innocent smile and bright blue eyes. Text appeared and said, "Thanks for not killing me! I'm glad you learned your lesson! Because if you hadn't..." The text stopped here. The rabbit disappeared again and I went to the next level. Still, the level was red and nothing seemed to be changed. The only difference was that the rabbit was standing directly in front of me as the level began, and its fur was dark gray instead of green. I jumped over it, but the game stopped me after I landed. The rabbit came up to my character and another zoom-in on its face queued. The image was hyperrealistic, and looked way too good to be on an NES. Its fur was still dark gray and its eyes seemed to be missing, leaving too empty eye sockets open and bleeding. Its mouth was open wide, revealing its shark-like teeth, which were also dripping in blood. Its whiskers were white, and at the tip of each of them, drops of blood hung down. Text showed up saying "...I would've gotten hyper!" Needless to say, I was shocked by this image and the text. After a few moments, the rabbit's face disappeared and the screen went back into that seizure-inducing static with that godawful noise again, only it was much, much louder this time. It lasted for only a few seconds, but my ears were ringing after it. Suddenly, the rabbit (which was now dark red), still looking hyperrealistic, lurched at the screen. Its teeth were open wide and it played another loud, pixelated noise as it pounced. The screen went totally black for a bit, until text showed up saying "This is what happens to people when I get hyper." But a moment after the text showed up, there was demonic voice saying it aloud. It wasn't very loud, but, damn, it was scary. At this point, I was super jumpy, so you could imagine how much it scared me. The screen then cut to an image of a bloodied, rotting corpse hanging from its neck with a worn-out rope. The body swayed back and forth gently, and it looked hyperrealistic. The clothes on it seemed to match the clothes I had been wearing at the time, a purple t-shirt with blue jeans. A pair of glasses, similar to mine, laid on the ground, with one lens broken. The scene was gruesome and I had a hard time not screaming, but I just stared at it. Was the rabbit planning on killing me? I remember thinking to myself. Suddenly, the rabbit showed up again, with the same details mentioned before, though an enraged look was on its face. "This is what happens!" a demonic voice screamed from my monitor. "Do you ever plan on making me get hyper, Paul?" it asked. Holy shit, it knew my name! ''I thought to myself. I paused for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts, but I was interrupted by the voice again. "''Do you?!" it shrieked. I shook my head. "Good." the voice said promptly, "Oh, and to make sure you aren't a lying bastard, I'll be watching you." The game shut itself off and the file seemed to have disappeared from my computer. I checked to see if the ROM was still on the website. When I tried looking it up, it redirected me to a website with the same hyperrealistic picture of the rabbit from before, but with text underneath saying "I'll be watching you, Paul." This scared the shit out of me and I felt like hiding to secure myself, to making myself less vulnerable. After a few minutes of crying in my chair, my parents walked in. They asked why I was crying and they told me they heard screaming from my room. I told them that somebody was watching me and I needed help, any help at all. They told me I was just being paranoid over nothing. Then, they exited the room. A moment later my dad came back and said in a calm voice, "Oh, Paul, I need to tell you something. We've gotten a birthday present for your sister, and I want you to see what it is!" He left the room for a bit. When he arrived, he was holding something that would change my life forever. In his hands, he held a small cage, containing a little plump rabbit. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:.exe